


Twilight 25 - Round 7 Drabbles

by Missus_T



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missus_T/pseuds/Missus_T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of 25 (unrelated) drabbles written for the prompts of The Twilight 25, Round 7. Human and vamp. 100 words each.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blood is thicker than water

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Blood is thicker than water  
> Pairing/Characters: Edward

            _Edward, we need to talk_.

            That shit never ends well.

            _It's not you, it's me._  
 I hope we can still be friends.  
 We're at very different points in our lives right now.  
 Maybe I'll see you around campus.

            I never wanted to see her again. Such complete bullshit.

            My friends tried to be helpful.

            _Never liked her anyway.  
 She's just a bitch._

            Weeks went by and I questioned everything.

            Did I do something wrong?

            Was there something wrong with me?

            In the end, it was my brothers who reminded me what's important in life.

            _Bro's before ho's, man.  
 Another shot?_


	2. Two's company, three's a crowd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Two's company, three's a crowd  
> Pairing/Characters: Edward/Bella

He led her down the hall to an empty bedroom.

They kissed and touched, stripping away clothing. Sprawled on the bed, he pulled her into his arms, kissing. Tasting.

Her hands twisted in his hair, willing him to touch her where she was burning up.

He caressed her thigh and she arched into him.

He jerked away, cursing. "Get the fuck out of here."

Her eyes flew open as someone slipped out the door. She shuddered, no longer sure who touched her.

"Are you okay?" His eyes searched hers and it didn't matter.

Nodding, she pressed her lips into his.


	3. Good things come to those who wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Good things come to those who wait  
> Pairing/Characters: Bella/Edward

            " _I'm going to marry you someday, Bella Swan."_

            " _I'm going to hold you to that, Cullen."_

            " _You do that."_

            Things had been perfect. And then... Life happened. College and distance. Loneliness and pain. I'd dated others, even lived with someone for a year. But it was never the same. A piece of my heart was still with him.

            Ten years later, I stood in the entrance to the high school gym thinking about what might have been.

            "Bella?"

            His voice was exactly the same as I remembered.

            "Edward," I sighed, turning.

            Time fell away, and he reached for my hand.


	4. Do as I say, not as I do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Do as I say, not as I do  
> Pairing/Characters: Bella/Renee

            "How many times have I told you that your education comes first, Bella? How many?"

            "About ten thousand?" I rolled my eyes.

            "If not more. You don't need a boyfriend in high school. You'll wind up stuck here. In Forks. Do you want that? You shouldn't want that."

            I hated it when she said shit like that. I knew exactly what I wanted.

            "I mean, I could have been someone. Done something. But here I am - Still. In. Forks."

            Edward and I were leaving together. She had nothing to worry about.

            She was the one who was never leaving.

 


	5. If at first you don't succeed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: If at first you don't succeed, try, try again  
> Pairing/Characters: Bella/Emmett/Jasper

            "Jesus, Bella, you're a bloody mess!" Emmett shook his head, laughing. "Alice is gonna be pissed!"

            I rolled my eyes. "We haven't all been doing this for decades, McCarty. And Alice _will_ be pissed, but then she'll realize it just means she gets to go shopping again."

            "That's true." Jasper laughed and glanced at his brother. "I think she's getting better, though. She's bloody, but nothing's torn."

            "Are you going to keep talking or are we hunting some more?"

            "Bossy. I like it." Emmett ruffled my hair, and I growled. "But you're right; let's try again since you're already dirty."


	6. The darkest hour is just before dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The darkest hour is just before dawn  
> Pairing/Characters: Edward/Bella

            They stood on the cliff's edge, motionless and silent. Moonlight danced on the frost that had settled on their shoulders and hair. No breaths left their mouths to disturb the air, so it remained crisp and pure around them.

            A wolf howled in the distance. Neither of them moved, but his mouth did twist into a smug smile.

            As the first rays of sun pierced the night sky, a loud crack came from the valley below. A flock of birds flew up out of the trees.

            They turned to each other, golden eyes shining, before they stepped over the edge.


	7. It's better to have lost in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all  
> Pairing/Characters: Edward/Bella

            He never thought he would love a human.

            But she'd turned everything he knew upside down, with her delicious scent and the intoxicating hum of her bravery.

            She got in his face and told him she knew his secret and that she wasn't afraid. He had basked in her warmth and wanted to promise her forever.

            But forever with him meant that she would cease to be. He wouldn't ask her to give up everything she knew. He loved her too much for that.

            Maybe someday their paths would cross again. But until then, he had to let her go.


	8. Youth is wasted on the young

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Youth is wasted on the young  
> Pairing/Characters: Emmett/Carlisle

            Carlisle sipped coffee and watched his grandchildren chasing each other in the snow.

            Emmett joined him, shouting at his son, "Joey, don't throw snowballs at your sister's head!"

            "She started it!"

            "I'm going to finish it if you do it again!" he called back, shaking his head.

            "Were we this bad? I don't remember being that evil or having that much energy."

            Carlisle laughed in disbelief.

            "We raised twin boys who were hell bent on beating the shit out of each other on a daily basis."

            "Huh. Wish I had that energy now."

            "Don't we all, son? Don't we all?"


	9. Fight fire with fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fight fire with fire  
> Pairing/Characters: Edward/Bella

            Bella was a tease.

            The pajamas. The sighs and moans when she ate. The way she wiggled her ass as she cooked.

            Her stupid sex embargo was making me crazy.

            I wanted to fuck her for hours.

            It wasn't my fault we'd knocked the clock onto the floor and were late for Sunday dinner. Three weeks in a row.

            It's not like I was the only one in the bed.

            Or the shower.

            Or on the damn counter.

            Fuck it.

            I heard her key in the lock and lifted my shirt over my head.

            Two could play this fucking game.


	10. Patience is a virtue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Patience is a virtue  
> Pairing/Characters: Carlise/Esme (Edward/Bella)

            "It's good to finally see them together, isn't it?" Carlisle whispered as he twirled his wife around the dancefloor.

            "They look so happy," Esme sighed.

            They grinned, watching their youngest son swaying with the chief's daughter.

            Edward and Bella had danced around each other for years, but never together. When she realized how she felt about him, Edward was dating Tanya. By the time they broke up, Bella had given up and started to date Jacob.

            Now they were older, wiser, more mature. And, as he leaned to kiss her, it looked like their waiting had all been worth it.


	11. Out of sight, out of mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Out of sight, out of mind  
> Pairing/Characters: Edward/Bella

            " _You don't understand, Bella. You'll never grow old. Never get married. Have babies. Live. I can't take those things from you."_

            Edward didn't understand that I didn't want those things, not in the sense that other people my age did. My parent's marriage had been horrible. My mother hadn't been a mother at all. In fact, she'd spent hours telling me how miserable her pregnancy and my birth were. And growing old? Becoming arthritic and exhausted? Who wanted to do that?

            No, I firmly believed if I was changed I could happily live without missing any of those human experiences.


	12. Once bitten, twice shy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Once bitten twice shy  
> Pairing/Characters: Edward/Bella

            "Please, Bella, you have to let me explain."

            "I don't _have_ to do anything."

            "I did what was best, for both of us."

            I rolled my eyes. So much for an apology.

            "Can we start over? It's been so long. I've missed you, so much, every day."

            I closed my eyes, remembering the way my heart shattered when he broke up with me. I'd been blindsided, too shocked to react before he kissed my forehead and walked away.

            Getting over him had been brutal, and the thought of doing it again was staggering.

            "No, Edward, I don't think we can."

 


	13. No pain, no gain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: No pain, no gain  
> Pairing/Characters: Alice/Bella

            "You really need to think about this. It's permanent."

            Alice was so prim and proper. So completely unlike me. I rolled my eyes and followed the man toward the back of the shop, but she kept whining.

            "It's not like a piercing, Bella. You can't just take it out and let the hole close."

            I stopped, giving up, and turned to face her.

            "I know it's not a piercing, and it's going to last forever. That's the point. I love him. I want his name on my skin."

            "It's going to hurt," she huffed.

            "Yeah, well, so does loving him."


	14. Don't bite the hand that feeds you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Don't bite the hand that feeds you  
> Pairing/Characters: ?

            Humans.

            They smelled horrible but, as a delicacy, there was nothing like them.

            Years ago, the richest of our kind maintained stables of donors. They were fed the most pure foods, scrubbed and washed until their skin was pink before they were presented as gifts.

            But not here. Not now.

            Now we had to play nice with them, show them we weren't complete savages.

            We kept our secret, and they pretended not to notice how different we were.

            So we waited, pushing the limits until our hunger couldn't be ignored.

            And then we chose one who would not be missed.


	15. The Road to Hell is Paved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The road to hell is paved with good intentions  
> Pairing/Characters: Carlisle/Edward

            "Edward, son, immortality is a gift. We must treat human life with care, not act like judge and jury."

            "I am not your son, and I cannot understand why you deny your true nature."

            "You're wrong," Carlisle said sadly. "We may need blood, but it doesn't have to come from humans."

            "Your lifestyle is forced. Each day, you are a second from slipping."

            "I'm not tempted, and I'm comfortable with my choices."

            "I only feed on the lowest class. I'm not bothered by guilt."

            "I know you mean well but, even with your talent, you can't know that for sure."


	16. The Grass is Always Greener

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The grass is always greener  
> Pairing/Characters: Emmett/Rose (re: E/B)

            "She doesn't get it," Rose huffed, pulling a tree out of the ground and tossing it aside.

            "It's none of our business," Emmett sighed. They'd been on this topic for hours.

            "How can she give up the ability to be a mother? I would kill for that."

            "And she would die to be with Edward, babe. You'll have to agree to disagree."

            "She'd be a good mother," she started strong, but finished with a whisper, "and she'd make beautiful babies."

            He pulled her into a tight hug, trying one last time to make her understand. "But they wouldn't be Edward's."


	17. Fools Rush in Where Angels Fear to Tread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fools rush in where angels fear to tread  
> Pairing/Characters: Angela/Lauren/Bella/Edward

            "He's coming!"  
 "Don't let him catch you looking, Bella!"

            Angela and Lauren quickly turned their heads, hiding.

            "I don't get it," I sighed. "If you think he's hot, you should just go talk to him."

            "You don't just walk up to Edward Cullen."  
 "Oh my God, no! That would be so embarrasing!"

            "What are you, twelve?" I glanced over my shoulder. He was devastatingly handsome, but he was just a guy.

            "He's New York's most eligible bachelor!"  
 "For the last two years!"

            "Never heard of him." I shrugged and sipped my martini before grinning. "I think I'll go say hello."

 


	18. Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Curiosity killed the cat  
> Pairing/Characters: Edward/Bella

            "What are you?" Bella whispered. "You're too fast. Too strong. Too beautiful to be real."

            Edward wondered if he should tell her now, while she dreamed. Perhaps, if he planted the seed, she would realize how dangerous it was to ask so many questions.

            "No. Stay." Her voice was stronger, agitated although she didn't wake. "I love you."

            He froze. Shocked.

            He wanted to tell her he loved her, too. But he knew better.

            If there was anything he was, it was dangerous. Too dangerous for her.

            He just prayed she wouldn't hate him when she found out the truth.


	19. When life gives you lemons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: When life gives you lemons, make lemonade  
> Pairing/Characters: Edward/Bella

            Edward moved behind her as she stared out the window. His arms slid around her waist, his chin rested on her shoulder.

            "The snow is beautiful."

            "Yeah, but it means we're stuck here overnight."

            "Is that really so awful?" he chuckled, nuzzling her neck with his nose.

            She turned around, resting her head on his chest. "I guess not."

            He gave her a squeeze and chuckled. "Meet me by the fireplace."

            "What?"

            "Go, I'll be right there."

            He met her in the living room with a handful of boxes and bags and a grin.

            "How do you feel about s'mores?"


	20. A chain is only as strong as

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A chain is only as strong as its weakest link  
> Pairing/Characters: Bella, Angela, Lauren, Jessica

            Mr. Banner forced his seniors to study for final exams by playing Biology Jeopardy. It was boys against girls, and they were tied.

            Angela and Bella leaned forward, their hands inching towards the flag they had to raise before answering.

            Lauren doodled on her notebook.

            Jessica leaned back in her chair, filing her nails.

            Mr. Banner cleared his throat. "Genetics, for $400. An example of point mutation."

            Bella and Angela froze, their minds blank. .

            Jessica rolled her eyes and grabbed the flag. "What is Sickle Cell Anemia?"

            The entire classroom looked at her, dumbfounded.

            "What? The cells are pointy. Duh."


	21. To err is human to forgive, divine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: To err is human; to forgive, divine  
> Pairing/Characters: Charlie and Bella

            "Bella, angel, can you ever forgive me?"

            Her father was crying. She'd never seen Charlie so much as tear up before. Then again, she'd rarely seen him over the last few years. It wasn't as if she really knew him.

            But none of that mattered.

            The hospital called him when Renee's phone rang unanswered for hours. Bella knew her mother was in Mexico with her latest boyfriend, but Charlie had no idea she'd been alone. Again.

            "I thought she changed. I didn't know, baby. I didn't know."

            She took his hand. "I know, Charlie. It's okay. Please take me home."

 


	22. The bigger they are, the harder they

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The bigger they are, the harder they fall  
> Pairing/Characters: Emmett

            "You don't know what you're missing, baby." He gave the woman a sad smile as she walked away, then his face lit up as another woman approached. "Hey, how you doing?"

            Watching him in action was a game for his friends. They counted the number of women who turned him down and were always shocked by the amount of digits he actually got.

            But then he met Rose.

            He stuttered when she said hello, and Edward had to introduce him. His friends saw him transformed before their eyes.

            With one flip of blond hair, Emmett McCarty was off the market.


	23. Ignorance is bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ignorance is bliss  
> Pairing/Characters: Esme (plus Em, J and Ed sorta)

            Esme headed downstairs to see if her boys were hungry, but she froze when she heard a conversation that made absolutely no sense.

            "Dude," Emmett laughed, "I heard Mike and Tyler had Tanya on the spit last weekend."

            "No way. She's not like that," Edward defended their family friend, though from what, Esme wasn't sure.

            "Ed, you're such a prude." She could almost see her oldest son, Jasper, rolling his eyes at him. "The boys on the Res. said she likes to be airtight."

            She suddenly had a bad feeling she didn't want to know what they were talking about...


	24. Mind Over Matter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mind over matter  
> Pairing/Characters: Bella, Alice, Rose

            "Pretend it's soup," Alice encouraged.

            "Exactly," Rose nodded.

            I wrinkled my nose, unconvinced, but I was running out of options.

            "I like chunky soups," I muttered.

            "Oh fuck, gross. Chunks mean it's gone bad," Rose shuddered.

            Alice looked green. "I'm sorry, Bella. You have to try."

            A group of deer moved into the meadow in front of us, and my mind and body warred. My throat burned like fire, but thinking about the coppery scent made my head spin.

            "Venison stew, from the source. I can do this."

            I repeated the words in my head several times before I pounced.

 


	25. Practice Makes Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Practice makes perfect  
> Pairing/Characters: Edward/Bella

            "Fuck. So tight, Bella. Jesus. I can't... I'm gonna...UGH!"

            And that was it. Five, maybe eight seconds, and our first time was disappointingly over.

            That was six years ago. Before college. Toys. Porn. Before Edward and I began practicing positions from the Kama Sutra.

            Now, I rocked my hips against him, begging for release.

            "Please! I'm so close! Right there. Oh!"

            "Yeah, baby. That's it. Come all over my cock. I'm gonna make you scream my name before I come inside you."

            My eyes rolled back, knowing he was good for it. He was so good.

            Every. Fucking. Time.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to SydneyGen for giving these a once over before I post.


End file.
